Blink our Eyes,Life's Rearranged
by angelicious91
Summary: Karla was a normal 18 year old who happened to bump into Joe Jonas.He fell hard for her when they met. She tried not to, but she couldn't help it.Now both of them are in for the ups and downs of each others lives.Will they make it?I suck at this.ReadPleas
1. The Meeting

No Ones POV

Karla is a normal 18 year old girl. She has 2 bff, Krista and Pauline. They get along really well; they practically love each other as best friends. Her parents aren't really a problem too. She loves them. She also loves music, especially the Jonas Brothers. They're her favorite band. But she isn't obsessed.

Joe is a not-so-normal 18 year old guy. He is one of the most famous guys in the world, but he doesn't let that get in his head. All he really wants is a someone special.

Karla's POV

Well, it happened kind of fast but I want to start from the beginning. My mom was throwing a party for some weird reason, so we went to Costco. I decided to put on a white T-shirt with a green tank-top over it, some dark blue skinny jeans, and a pair of light green converse. She found this chocolate cake and put it on the cart. After about an hour walking around the store she told me to put the cake back. I had to go back all the way to the other side of the store! As I was walking, I heard "OMJ"!! I turned around, which caused me to bump the cake right into someone.

Joe's POV

I was walking into Costco because I had to pick up some things for my mother. I heard a girl yell, which wasn't new to me. But I kept walking. Then the girl in front of me, turned around, which cause the cake she had in her hands to collide with my face.

"What the hell!?" I yelled, forgetting that I had fans listening .I looked at the girl in front of me. She was gorgeous. She had brown eyes and brown hair. She was about 2 inches shorter than me. I regretted yelling at her.

"I'm so sorry!" She told me. She took off her green tank-top and started wiping my face. She had a white t-shirt under the green one.

"I swear I didn't mean to!" She said.

"Its fine", I said calmly.

"No it isn't, I need to stop bumping into people!" She said, and then she look around. I followed her eyes to see around 50 people staring at us.

"Mind your own business!" She yelled.

I laughed at her. She was still wiping my face. Then her eyes quickly went wide.

"Oh My God, You're Joe Jonas!" I smiled.

"Why yes I am, and you are?" I asked

"Karla" She said timidly.

"How interesting" I said, mostly thinking that the name was beautiful. But I had no idea what I was in for.

**A/N. Well, this was a suckishy first chapter, but I'll do better! Please review if you want more!**


	2. They liked each other!

Karla's POV

It's been 2 months since I smashed a cake in Joe's face. In those 2 months so many things have happened to me. First I became friends with Joe, now we are Best buddies. Second, I got a recording contract thanks to Joe. And lastly, I am going on tour with the Jonas Brothers. I feel so lucky, everything changed in a blink of an eye. But the sad part is, I'm gaining a huge crush on Joe, who has a girlfriend.

Joe POV

Well, me and Karla became friends and now I'm going on tour with her! My girlfriend, Ciara, doesn't like Karla. I really don't know what to do! I have a crush on Karla, while I have a girlfriend! Life is hard.

Since it was a week before we went on tour, I decided that I was officially bored, so I called Karla.

"Hello" Karla answered

"Guess Who" I said, in a low voice.

"The Most annoying person in the history of annoying people?" She said.

"Ouch Karla that hurt" I said trying to sound sad.

"Joe, don't take it like that! You know I love you" I know she didn't mean it like that but I pretending she did.

"Yeah, everyone does!" I yelled into the phone.

"Ow, My ear" She cried out.

"Sorry, anyways want to hang out today?" I asked.

"Yeah Sure! I mean, ahem, sure" She said, I knew she was excited.

"Ok I'll come over" I said, trying to keep my cool.

"Great! Bye Love ya Loser!" She said.

"You too, Dweeb" I told her. Then I hung up.

Now, I needed to do one thing I had to do. Break-up with Ciara. I couldn't keep going out with her if I didn't have any feelings for her anymore. So I decided to call her. I knew she was going to get pissed off.


	3. Killer Girlfriend

**(A/n) My favorite chapter so far. The next chapter is going to get a little intese. Be prepared! Please review!**

Joe's POV

"Hello?" I heard Ciara's voice.

"Umm Hey, it's me Joe" I answered.

"Hey, honey bunny!" I heard her say. I laughed in the inside.

"I don't want to give you any bullcrap, so I'm just going to come out and say it, I'm breaking up with you" I said, trying to sound strong.

"W-What? Why!" She yelled.

"Umm I got to go bye!" I said, trying to avoid any of her tears.

She called me back a whole lot of times but I ignored them all. I decided to get ready to see Karla. I put on a light pink t-shirt with a blue vest over it, white skinny jeans and black shoes. Oh yeah, I looked hott. I grabbed some of Nick's cologne, since Karla told him she loved it and I left. She lived a 20 minute walk away from me. As I was getting there I saw Ciara's car parked outside Karla's house. I knew this couldn't be good.

Karla's POV

I was excited that Joe was coming over. I quickly slipped on a light blue tank top that said "Rock On", some white skinny jeans, and black converse. I love converse they rocked! I decided to straighten my hair. I let my bangs cover one eye. I put some eyeliner on and lip-gloss. I didn't like too much make-up. I heard a car outside and I was surprise to see Ciara come out of it. She was a mess. Her eyeliner was messed up and her eyes were red and puffy. She knocked on the door and I answered it.

She pushed me out of the way.

"What the hell is your problem, Ciara?!" I yelled.

"You're my freakin' problem!" She said in an extremely angry voice.

"What the hell are you even doing here?" I said, standing my ground.

"I'm here to tell you that, if you don't stay away from Joe, you're going to get your sorry ass kicked." She said, in a voice that was about ready to crack.

"Ouch, harsh language" I heard someone say. I turned around to see Joe standing there.

"Joeyyyyy your friend here called me over and told me all these horrible things, so I told her that Joe doesn't like people like that, so then I told her to leave you alone!" The skank yelled.

"I was here long enough to know she didn't say that" Joe yelled back, in a very defensive tone.

"Ughhh! I am going to get you back if it's the last thing I do!" She said and stormed out of my house.

"Wow, Joe she looked like she was ready to bite!" I said a giggled along with him.

"PONED!" I heard someone yell. To my surprise it was Nick. He was standing there with one of my best friends, Krista.

"NICK!" I yelled and ran over to give him a hug. I loved him like a brother. I talked to him about all my problems and he would understand and help me out. I pulled away and gave Krista the same hug.

"How come you didn't get excited when I got here?" Joe said, trying to look hurtful.

"I don't know Joe; maybe I would've given you a hug if your girlfriend wasn't ready to kill me!" I through back at him

"She isn't my girlfriend" Joe said.

"Aww, you got broken up with again? Its o-"I got cutoff

"Actually I broke up with her" Joe answered, surprising us all.

"Awkward…" Nick said.

"How is that awkward?" Joe asked looking offended.

"Because your face is awkward!" Nick yelled.

"PONED!" Krista and I yelled in unison. Then we all burst out laughing. Krista and Nick decided to go after that.

"So Joe…" I said trying to start up a conversation.

"Karla, I've been trying to tell you this ever since I met you" He blurted out.

I felt my heart start beating faster.

"What is it Joe?" I said.

He just stood up and kissed me.


	4. Makeouts and Physcos

Joe's POV

Joe's POV

I stood up and kissed her. She kissed me back. I pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long." I told her.

"So have I, but you had a killer girlfriend and I didn't know you felt the same way." She said.

"Well…" I stared to say as I started to walk towards the couch.

"Now I'm single and so are you, and now you know I feel the same way" I said as I began to sit on the couch.

"Who said I was single?" She said.

"W-What, I thought tha-"She cut me off.

"I'm kidding Joe, I am single" She said. She started laughing. I loved that laugh.

"I am going to get you!" I yelled as I started charging towards her. I jumped on top of her and pinned her two hands together with one of my hands. I used my other hand to start tickling her.

"Joe! Stop! I can't breath! I am going to kill you!" She yelled. I straddled her waist. She kept struggling but I was obviously stronger so she couldn't move. I stopped and let her go. But I left myself on top of her. She looked into my eyes as I looked into hers. I started to lean in. I put my hands on both sides of her. She wrapped hers around my neck. We kissed. I started licking her bottom lip, asking for an entrance. She opened her mouth, letting my tongue slide in. I found hers and massaged it with mine. Then she pulled away from the greatest kiss I've ever had!

"What I do?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"Nothing, I just need to breath." She said taking a large gulp of air.

"Ok, I'm ready, but can we switch spots"? She asked.

"Sure, I guess" I said.

She got on top of me. She put each of her legs on each side of me. I put my hands on her waist as she started to lean in. The kiss started small and innocent, and then it turned big and passionate. I nibbled her bottom lip; she opened her mouth, ready for my entrance. I started pulling the hem of her shirt. She quickly pulled away.

"What now?!" I yelled in frustration.

"Joe, how far did you want us to end up?" She asked. I was surprised she asked that.

"Well, wherever that kiss would leave us." I answered.

"Why were you pulling my shirt?" She asked.

"I don't know, I just found it in the moment to do that I guess" I answered, not really caring.

"Joseph, I don't want to go far in this ok?" She said.

"Ouch, that hurt me. Why don't you want to go far?" I asked her hoping she wouldn't have an answer.

"Look at your left hand on your ring finger" She told me. There I was staring at my purity ring. I knew she has one too.

"Karla, I'm sorry, I let my manliness get the best of me" I said. Then out of nowhere, she burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't have any manliness!" She said. I stared at her blankly.

"Shut up" I said trying to avoid laughing. I pulled her neck and caused her to kiss me. But then Kevin decided to ruin the moment by calling me.

**Every time I see you face  
I can see the games you play  
Nobody can break hearts better  
Why do you have to be so damn clever?  
Turns you on  
Always getting what you want  
Made me believe that we'd be together  
Why do you have to be so damn clever?**

Karla giggled when she heard the ringtone.

"What do you want Kevin?" I asked.

"Joe your girlfriend is holding us hostage in our own freakin' house!" He yelled.

"What?" I asked

"She said that if you don't come over right now, we are going to spend the next 2 weeks in that house, even if our tour is in a week and if our parents are coming in 2 days!" Kevin said.

"I'll be right there" I said. This girl is a psycho, who knows what she'll do to them. I hung up.

"What happened?" Karla asked.

"I'll tell you on the way to my house." I told her.

(A/N) Not one of my favorites but yeah. The next chapter will be better if I get more reviews 


	5. Chicken Nuggets and Bananas

(A/N) Thanks for the reviews

**(A/N) Thanks for the reviews! You guys make me laugh! Lol, so here is a cool chapter, well I think it's cool! Please Enjoy! I understand if you don't :P.**

Karla's POV

"So you're telling me that your ex-psycho-girlfriend is holding your brothers and my friends' hostage in _**your**_ house?"

"Pretty much." Joe said extremely calm.

"Whoa, you had a bad taste in girls, but with me you don't, he he" I said, with a giggle.

"What am I going to do? She's going to make me go out with her! I don't like her anymore! I need you to stay outside when I go in." He said, with an extremely worried tone.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well if you go in, we are all trapped inside, but you can get help if she tries to go too far." Joe said.

"Very interesting, but what I am I going to do? Go to the police and say "My boyfriend's ex-girlfriend is a psycho and has him, his brothers and my friend hostage in his own house!" I'll sound retarded!" I told him.

"Aww, its okay, you already sound retarded." He said and started laughing.

"Joe this is a serious matter!" I yelled

"Ok we're here, just stay out here and if something goes wrong I will yell Chicken nuggets rock my world! Ok?" He said, I started to giggle.

"But what am I going to do!?" I said, completely confused.

"Call my parents and tell them to come." He whispered.

"And if they don't pick up, Einstein?" I said.

"Call Mandy." He said. I knew he was close to her, and she was really nice to me. I loved her like a sister. But I didn't understand how she'll help the situation.

"Joe when I call her and tell her everything, she won't understand a thing!" I yelled a little upset.

"Mandy always understands even when it don't make sense!" He said.

"Ha-ha! Ok go before she decides to stab someone with a pillow!" I yelled, and he left.

Joe's POV

"Go before she decides to stab someone with a pillow" She yelled and I left biting my tongue, trying not to laugh as I entered the house.

"Hello Joseph." Ciara said. I looked around to see Nick and Krista tied back-to-back. Kevin and Pauline just stood there with there hands tied behind their backs. Ciara sat there with a phone in one hand and a banana in the other.

"Hello Psycho." I commented back. Everyone snickered except her.

"Joe, Joe, Joe, you don't understand that I am not a psycho, I just love you and never want to let you go." She through back.

"Well, you don't understand that I don't want to be with you and that you aren't a psycho, just a really crazy person that no one loves." I told her.

"PONED!" Nick and Krista yelled. Ciara through the banana at Nick. It hit his forehead.

"OW! Oh the pain, the agony! I will never be able to use this forehead again! I think I see a light!" Nick said overly dramatizing the whole situation. The whole room bursted out laughing. Well, except Ciara. She went to the kitchen and grabbed another banana.

"What's up with the bananas?" I asked.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled. She grabbed a knife from her back pocket.

"What the hell is your freakin' problem?" I yelled at her.

"Joe you are going to be mine, I don't care if it's painful or not, but you are going to belong to me!" She said.

"Well, I'm sorry but my heart belongs to chicken nuggets, CHICKEN NUGGETS ROCK MY WORLD!"I yelled. I hoped she heard.


	6. Dominoes! Awesome

Karla's POV

Karla's POV

"CHICKEN NUGGETS ROCK MY WORLD!" I heard Joe yelled. I giggled a bit.

I called his parents first.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…ring… Hello this is Denise Jonas, leave me your name and number and I will call you back._

"Ughh!" I said aloud.

"What's wrong?" I heard a familiar voice say. A smile spread across my face as soon as I turned around to see who it was.

"MANDY! I was about to call you! We have a situation!" I explained the whole thing to her.

"I see, wait is this the girlfriend that has banana problems?" She said, I bursted out laughing.

"Yeah, that's her." I told her.

"Ok let's do something." She explained the whole plan to me. I thought about it and agreed.

Joe's POV

_Man this girl is a psycho. Why did I date her again? Oh yeah she like bananas! Yeah bananas rule! Chicken Nuggets are better though. They rock my world! But Karla's better than chicken nuggets._ I thought about weird things.

"Can you please let me go?" I asked Ciara, who was doing her nails.

"Not until you agree to give up your purity ring to me…" She said.

"Never, I am not married to you, I don't love you, you're a psycho and I have a girlfriend" I told her, I regretted saying the last part.

"Who is this girlfriend?" She said, her tone was extremely angry.

I was about to answer, but the doorbell rang. Ciara looked out the window and opened the door.

"Dominoes Pizza" the person said. I was glad when I saw her face. She had a wig and giant sunglasses but I recognized her instantly.

"We didn't order anything, gosh!" Ciara yelled.

"Wait!" Mandy said before Ciara closed the door.

Mandy's POV

I couldn't believe Joe was still going out with her. She is so mean! She threatened me to stay away from Joe and told him a whole different story. He didn't believe her. I was thankful. I think Karla is so much better. She is like my best friend that is a girl. Nick is my best boy best friend.

"Um this pizza has banana slices!" I told her.

"Banana slices, ey? Give me!" She quickly grabbed it. As she stuffed pizza on her face, I secretly handed Joe a pocket knife and gave him a wink. He gave me a nod. He threw it at Kevin who somehow caught it. He cut off the knots and pretended to be still tied. Nick did the same thing. Then they all looked at me, except Ciara who was still stuffing her ugly ass face. I gave them a wink, so they knew I had a plan. They all nodded.

"Do you have money for that?" I asked.

"What do you like um like totally think?" She said the most annoying voice I ever heard.

"Do you know that Joe thinks that CHICKEN NUGGETS ROCK HIS WORLD?" I yelled. Then Karla came in, jumped on Ciara, and pinned her down.

"What the hells!?" Ciara yelled. I quickly grabbed the rope she had on the floor. I grabbed her hands and tied them together. Karla got off of her and looked at everyone.

"Are you guys ok?" She asked.

"Yup."

"Yeah"

"Totally"

"Never Know"

"Hells Yeah"

We all laughed at Joe response.

"Kev, Nick,Kris,Bri and Mandy, I decided to give you guys permission to do whatever you want with that thing on the floor." Karla said.

"Alright!" We yelled. Then Karla and Joe left.

**(A/N) I don't know if you guys want Joe and Karla's relationship to go to the next level! I don't know if I should change the rating to M! You guys decide if it should stay innocent or go graphic! Thanks for the reviews!**


	7. Where's Kevin?

Karla's POV  
I decided to leave the others in charge of the thing squirming on the ground (Ciara). Joe and I decided to leave.

"So Joe…" I said trying to start a conversation, as we walked to no place whatsoever.

So Karla, do you like going out with me?" He asked, out of no where.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I said.

"I don't know I just really like you." He said.

"I do too, Joe!" I yelled out.

"No need to get excited we are going to be together forever." He said with a smile.

"Always and Forever" I added.

1 week later, time for the tour!!

Joe POV  
I was beyond excited for the tour! Going on tour with my girlfriend. Oh yeah! The best part was, she wasn't famous enough to get her own tour bus, so she shared one with us! Oh, I forgot to tell you what Nick, Krista, Mandy, Kevin, and Pauline did to Ciara. It was hilarious! Me and Karla came back to house after talking for a while and found her running naked! They told her to go skinny dipping and took all her clothes while she was inside! It was awesome!

As, I loaded my last bag on the tour bus, I went inside. I found Nick and Karla talking.

"Hey! What is in the hizzouze?" I yelled. Karla bursted out laughing. Nick giggled about it.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well, I was telling Nick about this really cute guy, who I like very much." She said

I was shocked at first. Then I started laughing.

"You tricked me!" I yelled, trying to keep a straight face.

"Took you long enough." Nick said, Karla giggled.

"Ok kids, time to get in the bus!" My mom told us

"Bye!" We all hugged her.  
"Wait! Where's Kev!" Karla asked.

"I don't know, I thought he was with you!" Mom said.

"KEVIN!" Nick yelled, he was very impatient.

No response.

"KEVIN GET YOUR BOOTY DOWN HERE!" Karla yelled.

Nick and I started giggling.

"What?" Karla said.

"You said the B word." Nick answered.

"You guys are so immature, that's why I love you guys." Karla said giving each of us a hug.

"GUYS!" Mom said.

"What?" We all said in unison.

"Oh, I don't know, your brothers missing and you are 10 minutes late for your tour!" She yelled.

"I'll call him." Karla said. She grabbed her phone and dialed the number. We all heard the phone ring. We started searching. It came from upstairs.

"Let's go." I mouthed to them.

"I'll stay." My mom whispered. I, Karla, and Nick slowly walked up the stairs. We heard the faint sound of "No Air". Also known as Kevin's ring tone. We all approached the door.

"I'll open it." I said. Nick and Karla nodded.

"Are you scared?" I asked with a giggle.

"Why do you think that?" Karla said nervously.

"Because you and Nick are squeezing each others hands off." I said staring at both of there hands. Their knuckles were white from squeezing each others. I knew she and Nick were practically best friends, but I couldn't help to get jealous. I moved away my bad thought. I started opening the doorknob.

"AHHHHH!" Karla yelled.

**(A/N) Cliff hanger! Sorry but I'm going to start a new story. Go check it out if you like M rated stuff. If you don't stick to this one. It's appropriate! U guys rock! This one is staying innocent because it started innocent. I'm starting a M story because its going to stay that way! Enjoy! I'll update soon!**


	8. Hate her

Karla's POV

Karla's POV

"AHHH!" I yelled.

"Karla?" Joe asked.

"What?" I said.

"I haven't opened the door yet!" He yelled.

"Sorry." I muttered. He slowly began to open the door. We saw nothing.

"What are you guys looking for?" Someone behind me said.

"Shut up! We are looking for Kevin!" Joe whispered loudly.

"I'm right here." Kevin said form behind us. We all turned around. There we saw Kevin with a smile plastered on his face.

"Where were you!?" I yelled.

"In the bathroom." He responded.

"Well, that was a good waste of ten minutes." Joe said. We all laughed.

"Kids! Hurry up! You guys are late!" Denise yelled.

"COMING!" We all yelled. We all raced downstairs. Which cause Nick to fall. Since I was right behind him, I tripped over him. Joe and Kevin tripped over both of us on the floor. Trust me, Joe is heavy but imagine both of them on top of me. Then all of us on top of Nick. I felt sorry for him. Kevin stood up. Luckily, Nick was able to slide under us and stand up. Joe just stayed on top of me while Kevin and Nick ran to the bus.

"Joe not right now! We have to go!" I said.

"Ok but promise me today we will." He told me.

"Will what?" I asked, I knew what he was talking about.

"I miss making out with you." He said.

"Ok, I promise you, today we will." I promised.

"Fine, let's go" He stood up and walked towards the door. His mom was still hugging Nick and Kevin. I saw tears in her eyes. Then I went up to her and gave her a hug.

"Karla, your older than Nick, so I trust that you will take care of him." She said.

"Sure but what about Kevin and Joe." I asked.

"They are both 18 and 20 physically but Joe is 4 mentally and Kevin is 7." She said. I laughed and promised that I would take care of Nick. I got in the bus. Nick and Kevin were already playing Guitar Hero. The bus started moving.

"Where's Joe?" I asked.

"In the room." They both answered not even looking up. I went to the room. I saw Joe listening to his Ipod on the bed. I laid down next to him. He smiled at me. I gave him a small kiss on the lips. He pulled out his earphones.

"So are you going to make your promise come true?" He asked.

"HELLS YEAH!" I yelled, causing him to laugh. He began to get on top of me. His hands on each side of me. His legs were on each side of me too. Our lips met. It was an amazing moment. It was lovely and passionate. I loved it. Until I heard someone knock on the door. That caused Joe to fall off of me and onto the floor. I laughed.

"Come in." Joe said rubbing his head.

"Hey ya'll!" I heard her say. It was Miley Cyrus. I don't know why but I disliked her. I had five reasons to dislike her.

5. She's Fake. Her smile and everything.

4. She dances like a slut. I saw the Miley and Mandy show, the potential break-up song? She was shaking her thing all over the camera.

3. She broke Nick's heart

2. Her songs are dumb. "Out of the fire and into the fire again"? That's the dumbest thing ever.

1. She likes Joe.


	9. True Friends and Liars

(A/N) I personally don't like Miley

**(A/N) I personally don't like Miley. I don't know if she likes Joe in real life, but she surely flirts with him.**

Karla's POV

"Hey Miley, how are you?" I asked, keeping my fake smile. I hated her for the reason that she broke my best friend's heart and for the reason she flirts with my boyfriend all the time.

"Oh, I'm fine and how are you Joe?" She said keeping her eyes on Joe, and completely ignoring me.

"I was making-out with my girlfriend until you cam in." Joe answered.

"What girlfriend?" Miley asked. She was acting so dumb, it was obvious.

"Karla." Joe said pointing at me. She glared at me for a bit, and then turned her attention back to Joe.

"What is she doing here?" She asked him.

"I'd ask the same about you, but I like to be nice." I said. She glared at me for a bit and stormed off.

"That was…" I started.

"AKWARD!" We both yelled. Then we both started walking towards the door. Our finger interlaced. We saw Kevin playing Guitar Hero by himself. Nick was on the couch, with Miley whispering in his ear. He had the same smile he had when she agreed to go out with him. I knew she was doing this to get to Joe. She looked over to us and winked at Joe. That's when I lost it.

"What the fork, Miley!? Your telling Nick things he wants to hear then your winking at my boyfriend!? You have to stick to one guy and never let him go! You can't go with JOE, he's older and taken! You can go back with Nick, but if you break his heart, I'll kick your little booty! If you go with Kevin. It's illegal!" I yelled. She looked hurt. I didn't care.

"What the heck, Karla!? She is so not flirting with Joe! She likes me and she won't break my heart! I don't need you to take care of me! I am old enough to take care of myself! I don't even need you in my life!" Nick yelled. His words stung me so badly. I felt tears slowly flow down my cheeks.

Nick's POV

I was so mad at her! How dare she diss my girlfriend like that! Miley didn't flirt with Joe. I told Karla just how I felt.

"Fine, Nicholas, but don't come crying to me when that skank comes and steps all over your heart like she did." She yelled and ran to the room. She came back out. She got right in front of my face and looked me directly in the eyes.

"You're a true friend that I want you to know, our love for each other has helped us to grow. We've been through some tough times, but we've made it through, the only one I ever trusted was you. But now that's not true. I need someone new." She said. Those words stung me. Tears were forming in my eyes as she walked away. She was good at making poems.

"You don't need her, you have me." Miley said. I looked over at Joe and Kevin. They both were just staring.

"Nick can we talk to you?" Kevin asked, and began pulling my hand towards the back of the bus. Joe was right behind me. I could see Miley checking him out. I regretted everything I said to Karla.


	10. You're forgive, but you're not!

Karla's POV

I can't believe I said that. I just went running straight to our room with all the bunks. I forgot to lock the door; I just lay on my bunk, letting the tears roll down my face, thinking about everything that happened. I had a million questions floating in my mind. Why was Miley even here? Why would Nick choose her over his best friend? Why did she have to use Nick? Why does she leave Kevin out? Why is Joe in love with chicken nuggets? I heard a knock on the door.

"Go away!" I yelled.

"It's Joe" I heard Joe's soft voice.

"I said go away, not who is it!" I yelled back.

"Come on Karla you can't hide in there forever" Joe said. Then he opened the door.

"Wow, you could've told me it was unlocked." He said with a smile that made me smile too. He lay on the bunk next to me. There was silence, but it was comfortable. He turned to face me.

"I'm sorry about Nick, he can fall for a girl really hard and forget the truth." He informed me.

"Well, I forgive you, not Nick." I said.

"Oh Yeah! I'm forgiven!" He said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Why is Miley even here?" I asked.

"I don't know, but Kevin said that she is going on tour with us."

"WHAT! Then I quit the tour, I can't be on tour with a person that is trying to steal my man, well, my boy." I said.

"HEY!" He yelled.

"I'm just kidding" I said. Then I saw someone at the door, it was Nick.

Nick's POV

After looking at Miley check out Joe, I knew I made a mistake. Kevin dragged me to the back of the bus with Joe right behind him.

"Joe, go talk to Karla while I talk some sense into this boy." Kevin ordered. Joe did as he was told which was really weird to me.

"Nick, I can't believe you, I mean you knew Karla for around 2 months but she has shown you way more care than Miley has in a year." Kevin said.

"I heard that!" Miley yelled.

"SHUT UP, MILEY!" Kevin yelled back.

"Anyways, Nick you need to apologize to her, that hurt a lot , even if you didn't say it to me, it still hurt, deep in the gut for me, but for her deep in the heart, and that is the worst place to hurt a girl." He said,

"Ok." I said. I walked towards the door. I opened it to see Karla and Joe talking.

"Umm, Joe can I talk to Karla alone?" I asked.

"No" Karla said.

"Sure" Joe said exactly when Karla said no. Joe gave her a smile as if to say its going to be ok.

"Fine." Karla said. Then Joe left and closed the door.

"Karla, I'm really sorry, I guess I got lost in love, that I couldn't see the real side of Miley." I told her.

"Yeah, sure, but that doesn't mean you were suppose to say all those hurtful things" she said.

"I know and I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." I said to her.

"Ok, you're forgiven, but I'm not going to be nice to your little ugly girlfriend." She said.

Karla's POV

"Ok, you're forgiven, but I'm not going to be nice to your little ugly girlfriend." I said.

"She's not going to be my girlfriend for long." He told me.

"Are you going to break-up with her?" I asked, hiding my happiness.

"Yeah, about right now" He said as he stood up and walked towards the door

"I want to watch!" I said. We started walking towards the front of the bus. We both stopped dead in out tracks.

"JOE! How could you?!" I yelled at Joe as he pulled away from Miley.

**(A/N) Sorry for the no update last night! I hope you like it!**


	11. Cold as you

Joe's POV

Joe's POV

I walked out of the room to let Karla and Nick talk. I went and sat on the couch. Miley came and sat next to me.

"Hi Miley." I said, scooted a little to the side of the couch.

"Heyy Joe." She said, scooted next to me so there was no more space. She started to get close to my face. Her perfume smelled just like Karla's. I didn't know what go in to me. I just leaned it and pretend it was Karla. Our lips met. I stood there for 5 seconds until I realized it wasn't Karla. But it was too late.

"Joe, How could you!?" I heard Karla's voice say. I pulled away to see Karla's eyes start tearing up. Nick just stood there staring at everything.

"Karla, it's not what it looks like!" I said, knowing it was the cheapest line ever.

"Sure it isn't Joe! It's just you and Miley biting each others lips off!" She yelled at me.

"Our lips weren't even moving!" I yelled back.

"That doesn't mean your lips are even supposed to touch!" She said to me. I tried coming up with something else but she ran back to the room before I could.

Karla's POV

I felt my eyes began to burn when I locked myself in the room. I needed to let all my feelings out, there was only one way. I needed to write a song.

_You have a way of coming easily to me  
And when you take, you take the very best of me  
So I start a fight cause I need to feel something  
And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted_

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Just walk away, ain't no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you

You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray  
And I stood there loving you and wished them all away  
And you come away with a great little story  
Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
so Just walk away, ain't no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you

You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you  
And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you, died for you

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
oh Every smile you fake is so condescending  
Counting all the scars you made  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you

I started to play it on Nick's guitar that he left in the room. I sang my heart out. The tears just kept coming. I heard a small knock on the door but I ignored it.


	12. What now?

Joe's POV

Joe's POV

I had just created the worst mistake of my life. I broke her heart. Karla never did anything to anyone, especially not me, and I hurt her deep. I knocked on the door but she wouldn't open.

"Karla please! I need you!" I yelled through the door.

"No you don't! If you needed me you wouldn't have made-out with Miley!" She yelled back. Her voice sounded like she had been crying.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled. She opened the door.

"I am not going to take you back until I cause as much pain to you as you caused me." She said, her tone was aggressive.

"What are you planning on doing?" I asked taking a step closer to her.

"NICK!" She yelled. He came running from the front of the bus.

"What?" He asked.

Karla's POV

I wanted Joe to feel the pain he caused me. I was planning on giving Nick I quick peck on the lips but I decided not to. If I love Joe, why would I want to cause him the same heart ache he caused me?

"Never mind." I told him.

"Ok" He said and walked away.

"Joe, we need to talk…" I said as I grabbed his hand and led him to the room. I sat on the bed and he sat next to me.

"What do we need to talk about?" He asked.

"Joseph, I'm not going to forget about the Miley incident so easily. It isn't easy seeing someone you loved kiss another person who broke you best friend's heart." I told him.

"So what do you suggest we do?" He asked.

"I don't know I am afraid to trust you now." I stated.

Joe's POV

Her words stung me, but I knew she was right. It's hard to trust someone who broke your heart.

"I'll do anything to win back your love." I told her.

"Throw Miley off the tour bus and you'll win me back!" She stated happily.

"I heard that." Miley said stepping into the room. She batted her eyelashes.

"Eww." I muttered.

"What do you want?" Karla asked her tone was annoyed.

"I came here to tell Joe that I accept." She said looking at me.

"Accept what?" I asked.

"Your girlfriend proposal silly!" She said as she sat in the space between Karla and me.

"I never asked you anything!" I told her in an aggressive tone.

"But you kissed me." She said trying to pull off the puppy dog eyes. I didn't buy it for a second.

"First of all, YOU kissed me, Secondly I have a girlfriend and thirdly, I don't date sluts." I said.

"I am not a SLUT!" She yelled.

"Oh yeah? What's up with that picture of you and your underwear huh?" Karla said.

"I was just having fun! Oh but wait until what I tell the paparazzi about you tomorrow during out interview!" Miley said as she stormed out of the room.

**(A/N) Ok, this was a filler. But the next chapter will be interesting! I promise!**


	13. Chocolate Syrup with a Purity ring ontop

Joe's POV

Joe's POV

I woke up the next morning and I couldn't find my purity ring. I climbed off my bunk and found Karla sleeping on the bunk next to me. I gave her a small peck on the lips. She smiled as her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning" I whispered.

"Good Morning" She said back to me.

"I'm going to go shower want to come?" I asked adding a smirk.

"Joe." She said with a disappointed face, but I could tell she was faking.

"I'm just kidding." I laughed and grabbed all my shower stuff.

Karla's POV

I laughed at Joe silly comment as I walked out of bed. I laughed at what I saw. Nick's head was off the bed and so was hand. His mouth hung open, with a little drool coming out. His hair was messed up. I laughed. Kevin looked so peaceful. He was on his side, his front to me. His mouth was closed and his hands were cuddling with a pillow. They were so different from each other.

I decided to give them and awakening. I climbed on top of nick and straddled his waist. Then I tickled him.

"KARLA! GET OFF OF ME!" He yelled. He was laughing extremely loud. I felt the bus jerk which almost caused me to fall off of him. The shower water stopped. Joe came out and looked at me a Nick.

"You losers" He said and walked into the kitchen.

"JOE, GET YOUR GIRLFRIEND OFF OF ME!" Nick said as I kept tickling him. Joe poked his head in.

"I can't control her, and plus its fun watching your pain, have you seen my purity ring by the way?" Joe said.

"Nope!" I answered.

"Nooooo! But ha she's your ahh girl-"He stopped because of all the tickling.

"Pshh Your best friend" Joe threw back and walked out.

"Ok I'll get off." I said as I climbed off of him.

"I hate you." He said.

"Love ya to Nicky Boo." I said imitating Miley. I saw Nick staring at Kevin's bunk. I looked over and saw him fast asleep. Wow, he is a heavy sleeper. Nick looked at me and I looked back. We both started bursting out laughing.

"Shh." I whispered and motion for him to follow. We both stood on top of the bottom bunk to look at him. What we saw made us fall on the floor laughing. Kevin was making-out with his pillow. Nick and I were both laughing so hard we were crying.

"What happened?" Kevin said in a dreary voice.

"You, pillow and ahaha!" Nick got out.

"You were making out with a pillow." I said as I controlled myself. I stood up.

"I'm going to take a shower." I said.

Joe's POV

I loved her laugh. I heard it the whole morning with her and Nick. Those two always knew how to make a joke. She came out of the shower. I loved the way her skinny jeans hugged her legs. They were red skinny jeans. Her long, black tank top said "Volcom" on it. And she was wearing all black converse but she switched the laces with red ones. She looked hot.

She walked into the bus kitchen which was pretty small. She grabbed Reese's Cereal and poured it into a bowl. Instead of milk she put some cold Strawberry Starbucks in it. To top it all off she put chocolate syrup on it. She got a spoon and walked towards the living room part of the bus, where I was staring at her. She took a spoonful of it. Then she looked at me.

"What?" She asked.

"You have sugar disorder." I said.

"Try it." She pushed the spoon towards my mouth. I loved it.

"More please?" I asked.

"Joe you have chocolate syrup all over you lips." She said as she giggled a bit.

"Can you get it off?" I asked.

"Of course." She said as she leaned towards me. Our lips met half way. She licked me lips. Then she pulled away.

"What?" I asked.

"All you wanted was for me to take it off, now it's off." She answered with a smirk.

"GUYS! WE'RE HERE!" Kevin yelled.

Karla's POV

"GUYS! WE'RE HERE!" Kevin yelled. We were at a _Popstar!_ Interview. I saw Miley's tour bus parked right behind ours. Miley came out of it with the sluttiest outfit I've ever seen. She was wearing a giant blue halter top, with a 5 inch above the knee plaid skirt.

"And she says she isn't a slut." Joe whispered to us. We giggled. We all walked into the building.

"Oh, hello!" said the interviewer.

"Hey." We all murmured. Miley kept giving me dirty looks. The interviewer who was named Susan took us into a room.

"Take a seat." She ordered. We all sat down. The order from left to right was Nick, Me, Joe, Miley and Kevin.

"Ok so I am going to start with a few questions k?" She asked. We all nodded.

"Nick, are you and Miley dating?" She asked.

"Nope!" He answered.

"Joe, are you and Karla dating?" She asked

"YUP!" He said with enthusiasm.

"That's not all." Miley muttered.

"Why's that?" the interviewer asked.

"Do you know why Joe isn't wearing his purity ring?"


	14. Can't think of a cool title?

Joe's POV

Joe's POV

"I can't believe her!" Karla yelled as she got into the tour bus. She sat on the couch. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her.

"Its ok Hun, no one believed her after what Nick said." I replied trying to calm her down.

"Well because Nick said you lost it, you think she is going to stop trying to break us up." She said.

"Look, nothing is going to break us up, including her!" I told her.

"I love you." She said as she put her head on my chest. I loved that feeling.

"I love you too." I replied.

"Eww! Get a room!" Kevin yelled, entering the tour bus.

"Way to ruin a moment!" Karla yelled.

"You guys stop arguing and get ready!" Nick said.

"For what?" We all asked. Nick's eyes almost came out of his head.

"Our CONCERT!" He yelled.

"Oh yeah, how long before we get there?" I asked.

"About half and hour." Nick answered.

"WHAT!" Karla yelled.

Karla's POV

I only had an hour and a half to get ready. I was beyond nervous. This was my first live concert. The only thing I had ever done was record a song. It was a number one but it made it number 3! Well on Radio Disney.

I started to get ready. I knew I had to dress good. This was the first time anyone was probably going to see me. They heard my voice but I didn't shoot a music video for the song, so they didn't know how I looked.

I put on some black skinny jeans and a green short sleeved t-shirt that said "Got Green?". I decided to put on Nick's green converse. You know the ones with the black and white laces? Yeah, I loved those. I put on some black eyeliner, mascara, clear lip gloss, and some light pink blush I found. I think the blush was Joe's. His cheeks are always pink. I stepped out of the room.

Joe was on the couch with Nick and Kevin. They all turned to see me.

"Ready?" Kevin asked me.

"I don't know." I replied nervously.

"It's ok, you're going to do great!" Joe said while looking at me up and down.

"By the way, you look gorgeous." He said and gave me wink which almost caused me to fall.

"Hey! Those are my converse!" Nick yelled.

"I find them under my bunk so that clearly states that rule 72 applies to this!" I said. They all looked at me in a confused face.

"What's rule 72?" Joe asked.

"Finders keepers, loser's weepers!" I yelled and ran out of the room, with an angry Nick chasing me.

"GIVE THEM BACK!" Nick screamed as he jumped on me.

"No they match me perfectly!" I yelled back with as much force.

"Nick they're just shoes." Joe said walking into the room, with Kevin behind him.

"Fine but I am going to take you're blue converse with the green and blue laces." He replied as he got off of me.

"You can borrow them but you can't take them." I said as I stood up.

"Ok kids we're here!" The bus dude yelled. We all stepped out.

"What time is the show?" I asked.

"At 7 o'clock pm." Joe replied.

"But it's barely 3!" I yelled.

"We have to do sound check." Joe said.

Nick's POV

After sound check we still had 1 hour left before ShowTime. We all went inside Joe's dressing room just to talk and goof off. Karla and Joe were sitting on one couch and me and Kevin were sitting on the bed. Miley wasn't invited considering she was a still on tour with us no matter how much we complained.

"What if we mixed up a cat and a fish?" Joe asked.

"They cat will eat itself! Duh!" Karla replied. Those two were perfect for each other. Joe gave rhetorical questions and she gave rhetorical answers.

"I'm bored." I said.

"No one cares." Joe replied.

"I care." Kevin and Karla replied. I laughed.

"PONED!" I yelled at Joe.

"Kids, it's show time, Karla you're up first." Our manager said. I saw Karla tense up. Joe kissed her and told her it'll be alright.

Karla's POV

I tensed up when he said it was up first. Joe kissed me and reassured that I was going to be ok. I stepped out and looked around. There were many people.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" I yelled into the microphone. I heard a whole lot of yelling.

"Well, my name is Karla Pacheco and I am the opening act of…The Jonas Brothers!" I yelled. More cheering.

"Today I am going to perform my new hit single and a new song I wrote on the tour bus a couple of days ago!" I said, the response was yelling. I looked behind me to see if the band was ready. They all nodded.

_**I'm not alone  
Even when we're apart  
I feel you in the air, yeah  
I'm not afraid  
I know what you're thinking  
I can hear you everywhere**_

Some people say it'll never happen  
That we're just wasting time  
But good things come when you least expect them  
So I don't really mind

We'll be together  
Come whatever  
I'm not just staring at the stars  
Just remember  
That no one else can tell us who we are  
We'll be together  
So don't ever stop listening to your heart  
'Cause I can't turn mine off

I can't pretend  
This is a rehearsal for the real thing  
Because it's not, and  
I know we're young  
But I can't help feeling what I'm feeling  
And I won't stop

Some things are meant to be and they'll be there  
When the time is right  
Even though I know that...I swear  
I wish it was tonight

We'll be together  
Come whatever  
I'm not just staring at the stars  
Just remember  
That no one else can tell us who we are  
We'll be together  
So don't ever stop listening to your heart  
'Cause I can't turn mine off  


_**Whoa-oh**_

Ooh yeah  
I like what's happening to me  
Ooh yeah  
Nothing else to say (no)  
Ooh yeah  
somebody finally got to me 

_**And carried me away**_

We'll be together  
Come whatever  
Not just staring' at the stars  
just remember  
That no one else can tell us who we are

We'll be together  
Come whatever  
I'm not just staring at the stars  
Just remember  
That no one else can tell us who we are  
We'll be together  
So don't ever stop listening to your heart  
'Cause I can't turn mine off

Woaaaaah  
Ohhh,Yeah

I'm not alone  
Even when we're apart  
I feel you

I finished and the crowd went wild. I glanced backstage and Joe smiled at me. I winked at

him.

"Ok the song I just sang is dedicated for someone special in my life, this next song was writing for two of my best friends." I said. I thought it would be fair if I wrote one song for Joe and another for Nick and Kevin.

_**You and I must make a pact  
We must bring salvation back  
Where there is love  
I'll be there**_

_**I'll reach out my hand to you  
I'll have faith in all you do  
Just call my name  
And I'll be there**_

I'll be there to comfort you  
I'll build my world of dreams around you  
I'm so glad I found you  
I'll be there with a love so strong  
I'll be your strength  
You know I'll keep holding on

_**Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter  
Togetherness well it's all I'm after  
Just call my name  
And I'll be there**_

_**I'll be there to protect you  
with an unselfish love that respects you  
Just call my name  
And I'll be there**_

if you should ever find someone new  
I know she better be good to you  
'Cause if she doesn't  
then I'll be there

_**Don't you know baby  
I'll be there  
I'll be there  
Just call my name  
And I'll be there**_

_**I'll be there baby  
You know I'll be there  
Just call my name  
And I'll be there**_

_**Just look over your shoulder  
Just call my name  
And I'll be there**_

"Thank you!" I yelled. I love this feeling. The crowd went iwld when the Jonas Brothers came out. They sang around 5 songs then it was Miley's turn.

"I would also like to clear up some rumors!" Joe said into the microphone.

"Miley and I aren't dating." Nick said happily. I giggled from backstage.

"Karla and I are dating." Joe said. The crowd was full of aww's, Woo's, and boo's. I laughed.

"Now its Miley's turn, give it up for her." Kevin said with the most sarcastic voice ever. Then all three boys came backstage. They gave me big and sweaty hugs.

"Eww you're all sweaty!" I yelled.

"You know you love it." Joe said with a smirk.

"I do but what are the hugs for?" I asked.

"For the songs you wrote for us!" Kevin said.

"They were for you?" I asked. They all pulled away and looked at me.

"I'm just kidding they were you guys! God, can't you take a joke?" I laughed and they pulled me into another hug.

"Can't breath!" I muttered.

"Sorry." They all said as they let go.

Joe's POV

After Miley performed we all went back to the buses. I was glad Miley got her own. Karla went to put her PJ's on and Me, Kevin and Nick stayed in the living room thing. Karla came out with her navy blue shorts and giant "Hard Rock" t-shirt.

"I had a wild night so I am going to go to bed ok?" She said rubbing her eyes. Nick and Kevin nodded while connecting the Guitar Hero. She turned around and walked into the room. I followed her and said goodnight to Nick and Kevin.

"Hey." I said to Karla as I lay down next to her.

"Sup." She said.

"How come you didn't say goodnight to me or give me a goodnight kiss?" I asked her as a smirk appeared across her face.

"Because I knew you would come follow me in here and ask me that and we would get a moment alone." She said with a wink

"I like you thinking." I said as I straddled over her. I went up a bit and hit my head on the bunk on top of this one.

"HAHA!" Karla laughed.

"Stop laughing and kiss me." I said as I pushed my lips against hers. I felt her giggle a bit. I traced her bottom lip with my tongue, asking for an entrance. She gladly gave me an entrance. I slid my tongue into her mouth. Then the bus made a sudden turn which causes me to fall. Karla laughed so loud that Nick and Kevin came running in. Then Karla yelled.

"Oww!" She cried out.

"What happened?" I asked rubbing my hand.

"When you ell you it my ton!" She said grabbing her tongue. I barley understood her but I laughed anyways. I knew I had fallen deep in love.

**(A/N) Not it's not the end. Sorry for the no update in a long time. I am going to try to heat things up in the next chapter! Love you guys 3**


	15. Motrin and Magazines

Karla's POV

Karla's POV

Well the tour has been good so far. I did 7 shows so far. Though we all kept our distances form Miley. Plus he had a new "boyfriend". He was David Henry. He was way too old for her but she "loved" him. I hated to see that boy fall for her. He seriously loved her but she kept sneaking glances at Joe. Which he ignored. But David was seriously a nice guy and she was just using him.

Now we had to stop at a hotel. We were spending most of our time in New York. Well one week to be specific. I had to share a room with the boys. I wanted my own but it cost to much. Their parents weren't with us so we just needed one room. But of course, we needed room for their band. Plus Miley, but they paid for themselves.

"I'm bored" I said. It was 4:00 pm. We didn't have a concert to do so we had a lot of time left.

"Go entertain yourself." Kevin replied from his bed. We all got our own bed with cable and internet. I though about how much the bill as going to cost after a week in this place. Kevin was flipping though the channels on his bed, Joe was on the computer, and Nick was lying on his bed.

"Nick, are you ok?" I asked as I stood up as I walked over to his bed and lay next to him.

"No, my head hurts." He answered. I placed my hand over his head. He was really warm.

"You guys, I think Nick is sick." I said before Joe and Kevin started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nick and sick rhymes." Kevin said.

"Wow, really mature you guys." I stated. They kept on laughing.

"GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET A FREAKIN' THERMOMETER!" I yelled in anger. Everyone looked at me in shock. I got mad when someone was being silly in a serious situation.

"Whoa calm down." Joe said.

"Just go get a thermometer before we lose Nick." I said over dramatizing the whole situation.

"Here." Kevin handed me a thermometer.

"Thanks." I said as I stuck it in Nick's mouth. I heard a beep then I was shocked to see it was 102.3. It wasn't high but we couldn't risk it.

"Umm order some wet towels, ice, and can someone go buy Motrin?" I ordered yet asked.

"Sure I'll go buy the Motrin and Joe you order all the stuff." Kevin ordered.

"Ok." Joe said as he grabbed the phone and began to dial room service.

"Yes that is 3 towels with a tub of water and ice. No, yes, umm sure, please, yes thanks." Joe said into the phone. Kevin quickly grabbed money for a cab and ran out. The maid came with everything we ordered. Including a bowl of chicken nuggets.

"Joe, I think these are for you." I said.

"Uh. He he, yeah." He said as he grabbed the bowl.

Nick's POV

I wanted to laugh but my pain was too much. My head was throbbing. Joe kept making Karla yell. But we all knew that she knew when it was serious time. I still didn't understand why I was sick. I took my insulin and I had no sugar so I didn't get it. But Karla was taking good care of me.

"It's ok your going to be fine." She said.

"I feel like I'm gonna die!" I said emotionally.

"Yeah after that, 19 million girls will take away there on lives." She said will a giggle. Then Kevin came in with a bag full of stuff.

"Ok I got the Motrin and I bought a whole bunch of magazines I thought were interesting." Kevin said. He gave Karla the Motrin and she gave me 2 teaspoons. Then she told me relax. After that she grabbed one towel and placed it in the ice cold water. Then she placed it on my head. I fell asleep. Soon after that I awoke to:

"WHAT!?"

**(A/N) Ok pretty short I Know and I'm sorry, but I am planning something huge for the next chapter so be on the look out!**


	16. Nicer, Sweeter, and Caring

Joe's POV

Joe's POV

"WHAT!?" I yelled when I read the magazine. I woke everyone up. Kevin fell asleep in his bed while watching Icarly. Karla and Nick fell asleep next to each other since Karla was taking care of him. But when I yelled, everyone woke up. Well, Karla fell off the bed, Kevin hit his head on the side of the bed and Nick started coughing. Then they all looked at me.

"What is your problem?" Kevin asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Read this." I told them handing over the magazine. Everyone gathered around Kevin since he was holding the magazine. Then, as if it was all rehearsed, they all yelled.

"WHAT!?" They yelled in unison. I was reading an article in J-14 magazine when I came up to a line that read:

_**Joe quitting the band and getting married?**_

**In a recent interview with Miley she confirmed it. She said that Joe had fallen for a girl and asked her to get married with him. This mystery girl, who is said to be Karla, accepted the marriage. Now they are both quitting the tour and getting ready for the wedding. As you see in the picture, they are both wearing matching rings. Yes, you read it all here on J-14.**

"Oh my god." Karle said when she finished reading the article. She looked at all of us. Then she quickly grabbed her phone and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?" I mouthed. She put a finger toward me, motioning me to wait. I nodded.

"Yes this is Karla Pacheco, yeah the one that sings, yeah that rumor that I'm getting married with Joe Jonas, No IT'S NOT TRUE! Miley lied to you, No he isn't quitting the band. No we are still on tour, Yes we are dating. No those are our purity rings. We are both staying on tour." She said to the phone. Then she hung up and smiled.

"Ok, they apologize, and they didn't now they were being lied to, now time for us to call a little special someone." She told us as she grabbed Nick's phone.

"What are you going to do with that?" Nick asked weakly.

"Do you still have Miley's number in here?" She asked.

"Yeah." Nick responded.

"Good." Karla replied. She started looking through his contacts.

"Aha!" She exclaimed and pressed the call button.

"Put it on speaker." I told her and she nodded as she pressed it.

"Hello Nickyyyyy!" We heard Miley say.

"Hey, it's me Joe." I said, Karla and Kevin covered their mouths so they wouldn't laugh. Nick fell asleep.

"Oh Hello Joey." She said. Causing a giggle to escape Karla's mouth.

"Yeah, you see we were reading J-14 and found out that you said that I and Karla were married." I informed her.

"Yeah let's just talk about us." Miley responded.

"There is no us." I replied harshly.

"Oh! Poned" Kevin yelled.

"Look Joe. I know you don't like me but why don't you give me shot." Miley asked. Oh my god, was she serious.

"Miley if you haven't noticed I'm taken." I responded.

"You know I'm much better than that girl you're going out with." She said.

"No way! She is much nicer, sweeter, and caring that you will ever be!" I yelled.

"I highly doubt it." She murmured.

"Oh yeah, then why didn't you ever take care of Nick when he was sick?" I asked.

"Ugh, why did you call to insult me?" She yelled in frustration.

"I don't know, but stop making up rumors!" I yelled as I hung up.

Karla's POV

I loved how Joe did that. I started laughing when he hung up. It was hilarious. I felt pretty bad for Nick though. He fell asleep in just 10 seconds. When Joe hung up I decided to check Nick's temperature. It was still pretty high. Kevin went back to watching T.V., while Joe just kept reading the magazines. I was about to fall asleep when I heard E! News was on. I was shocked.

**(A/N)He he! Cliffhanger! I'm not getting as much reviews for this as my other story, but I'll keep writing! :D**


	17. Bucket of Water

Karla's POV

**Karla's POV**

"Now on E! Kevin Jonas has lost his pureness to Karla, who was supposedly dating Joe, Hollywood keeps on getting crazier and crazier!" said the E! News lady. I felt my hands clench into fists. My face was getting how with anger.

"AHHH! If this story wasn't T rated I would say many things!" Karla said. (A/N: I just thought it be funny to add that.)

"Wow, you two did it and didn't bother to tell me?" Joe asked.

"NO!" Kevin and I yelled. I pointed at my finger to show I still had my ring on. Kevin looked at his finger and frowned.

"I lost mine… but not to her! I lost it when we went on that vacations remember!?" Kevin yelled in defense.

"I'm kidding I believe you!" Joe laughed.

"It's not funny! Disney could fire us if they are watching this! I mean millions of kids look up to us and now we are letting them down? We need to found out who did this, and I have a clue." I replied as I walked out of our hotel room. I went to Miley's room and then thought for a bit. Why did I call Miley when her room is five feet away from mine? Oh well, let me give her a piece of my mine!

"Karla Wait!" Joe yelled from behind me. He grabbed my wrist and I turned around. We were face-to-face. Our lips were centimeters away. I leaned in a kissed him. Then Kevin came out into the hallway.

"Come on you guys! They just said I lost my ring to her and now they catch you two making out?" He yelled. I just nodded and went into Miley's room, which was opened.

"What the (beep) is your problem!" I yelled, since there might have been fans around I inserted the beep instead of hell.

"What'd I do?" She said walking towards me with the sluttiest dress I've ever seen! It was a giant halter with short hem. She was going on a date with that David guy.

"Um you said that Kevin lost his pureness to me on E!" I responded. She looked really confused.

**Joe's POV**

Man! Kevin always ruins the moments! Oh well. I listen to Karla argue with Miley.

"Um you said that Kevin lost his pureness to me on E!" I heard Karla say exactly when I walked in. Miley looked confused.

"I didn't do anything!" She replied in defense. I tried not to believe her but I sort of did.

"Miley you've done many things and I'm sure you would do this." Karla responded. Just then Kevin came into the room.

"Ok just because you're younger that me doesn't mean I can't do illegal stuff to you!" He said as he clenched his fists.

"Actually it does Kevin… but I'll do it!" Karla yelled. She tried to jump on Miley but I pulled her back.

"Karla, umm go check on Nick, me and Kevin will deal with her." I told her. She simply nodded and skipped away.

Then we heard a thump and "OW!" Miley, Kevin and I ran into the room to find Nick laughing and Karla completely wet with her head in a bucket.

"What happened?" Kevin asked.

"Karla… ran in… tripped over my shoe… and landed in…that water bucket." Nick replied in-between laughs. I laughed too. She looked hilarious! You could only see her body but her head was stuck in the bucket. I went over to her and tried to pull off the bucket. I pulled it off and it landed right on Nick. He fell on the floor. Unconscious.

**(A/N) Sorry for the long no update. My teacher is being emo and giving us 1 week to do this book report. It's due next week and I haven't even started the book. I always wait until the last minute. :**


	18. Dora and Barney Boxers!

Karla's POV

Karla's POV

"I'm sure his fine. It's just a small bump!" Joe exclaimed.

"Joe! He is on the floor unconscious! He is completely not fine!" I yelled. I was scared. The first reason was that he could be really hurt. And the other was that I promised his mom nothing would happen.

"I know what to do!" Kevin ran out of the room. He came back with a bowl of water. Then suddenly, he threw it at Nick.

"WOAH!" Nick yelled as he stood up form the floor. He ran his hand through his massive amount of curls. He looked around then stopped at Joe.

"What'd you do?" He asked eyeing Joe suspiciously.

"I didn't do anything!" Joe replied raising his hands in the air for defense.

"Nick, you got hit on the head with the bucket that was stuck on my head." I responded. He looked at me as if I were crazy.

"By the way I think you should sit down. You have a huge bump on your head plus your fever. That's not a good mix!" I added.

"Ok" He shrugged as he lay down on his bed. Then he started yelling.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" Kevin yelled.

"OW MY HEAD IT HURTS!" Nick yelled as he put his hand over the bump. I saw tears streaming down his cheeks. I quickly ran over to him.

"Do you want a doctor?" I asked as I wiped his tears.

"No, but it hurts like hell." He said more calmly. The tears stopped and he looked at us. Then giggled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I poned you guys! You should've seen your faces!" He laughed. Then I slapped him which caused Nick, Joe and Kevin to look at me.

"What the hell is your problem!?" He yelled as he put his hand up to his red cheek.

"Don't' ever do that again Nick! You had me freakin' worried! That could have been worst so you should be glad your ok!" I yelled.

"Sorry." He mumbled as he rubbed his cheek.

**Next Day.**

Joe's POV

HA! Nick got slapped! That was hilarious. Yeah… So anyways I asked Karla on a date. I wanted alone time with her. I ran into the shower fist before she could get it.

"LOSER!" I yelled as I slammed the door shut.

"I hate you." She muttered. I got into the shower and dressed quickly. I put on some white skinny jeans, purple t-shirt, and this white and purple Jordan's I've been dying to wear. I decided not to straighten my hair. I walked out of the bathroom. Nick was asleep like always, Kevin was probably getting Starbucks and Karla was watching Dora.

"_You can lead the way!_

_Hey! Do Do Dora_

_Do Do Dora Swiper _

_No Swipey_

_Aww Man!_

_Dora the Explora!"_ She sang. I laughed at her.

"You still watch Dora?" I asked.

"You sill wear Barney Boxers?" She replied with a smirk.

"_Touché_." I said. She stood up and pushed me out of the way to get into the shower.

Karla's POV

I got into the shower. _Lalalala_ I sang to myself. I got out and dried myself with the towel. Then I realized something. I forgot my clothes. What do I do? I wrapped the towel around my body and poked my head out.

"JOE!" I yelled. He appeared at the door way.

"Uhh Yeah." He said, struggling to look into my eyes.

"I sort kind of forgot my clothes. Could you get them?" I asked. I saw a smirk spread across his face. I knew this couldn't be good.

**(A/N) No it's not what you think! lol. I am running out of ideas so help me out! PM!**


	19. Aylor T? Huh?

Joe's POV

Joe's POV

"But why?" she asked.

"Do you want your clothes?" I asked with that smirk still glued on my face.

"Yes." She muttered.

"Then do it for me." I pleaded.

"Joe I'm in a towel." She responded. I asked her to go to Miley's room and catch her with David. I wanted her to go in the room and yell "GET IT ON!"

"Pwease?" I pleaded like a child.

"Fine" she said as he pushed me out of the way. She started walking towards the door. I looked at her cross the hall to Miley's room. She opened the door.

"GET IT ON!" She yelled.

"AHH!" I heard Miley scream after Karla had ran away. She ran into our room and locked the door. I fell on the floor laughing. Then she stared hard at me.

"I could've gotten my clothes instead of doing that! God I am such a retard!" She yelled at herself. She grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom. I couldn't stop laughing. I was there for about 10 minutes. Then Karla came out of the bathroom. She was wearing some nice light green skinny jeans, a t-shirt that said " Do you love Earth? Care for it then. Please Recycle." I was surprised all that fit on a t-shirt. She was wearing Nick's green converse again. Then the edge of her bangs were highlighted green.

"What up with the green?" I asked.

"Earth Day! Hello!" She yelled.

"Wasn't Earth day like two days ago?" I asked.

"Maybe." She said with a smirk. She grabbed her purse and grabbed my hand.

"I left Nick a note if he feels bad." She said as we went into the elevator. We were alone.

"You know, I've always wanted to make-out in an elevator." I said with a smirk. She returned the favor by kissing me. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

Karla's POV

I decided to kiss him. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. I put mine around his neck. I messed around with his hair. His hands explored my back. We were so into the kiss that we didn't hear the ding.

"What the hell guys?" Kevin exclaimed with a starbucks in his hands.

"Hey Kevin! How you been?" I asked trying to recover my breath. I looked over at Joe who had a smirk on his face.

"Kevin where were you?" Joe asked innocently.

"Starbucks." Kevin replied.

"Yeah that would explain that hicky on your neck." Joe said with a sly smile. Kevin quickly wrapped his scarf up.

"Look don't tell ok?" Kevin looked at us with pleading eyes as he got on the elevator and closed the doors.

"I am 20 years old and a guy gets urges, but I swear I haven't broken the promise. It's just a really, really hot make-out session, I swear." He said.

"I believe you." I responded.

"So who is the lucky lady?" Joe asked.

"Uhh, well, you know." Kevin stuttered.

"Spit it out!" I yelled.

"Aylor T." he responded. I closed my mouth in shock. Joe looked dumbfounded.

"Huh?" He asked. I slapped in the back of the head.

"Don't you understand pig Latin!?" I exclaimed.

"Nope." He replied.

"Kevin is it Taylor like Taylor Swift?" I asked.

"Yeah…"


	20. PUNCHED!

Karla's POV

Karla's POV

"They make such a cute couple!" I exclaimed as Joe and I walked towards the park.

"Not as cute as us." He replied as he gave me a hug.

"Ha-ha! You make me laugh." I responded. He linked his fingers with mine as we walked towards the swings. They're were cameras everywhere. I mean I was used to it, but its hard going on a date with camera's everywhere. I understood, I mean he was Joe Jonas, the oh so heartthrob. I was Karla Pacheco, the almost famous girl he was going out with.

We tried to get to the swings but the photographers were really strong. We were practically surrounded. My grip on Joe's hand tightened. He gave me a small squeeze. I looked at all the photographers. They all were asking questions but I couldn't understand them all at the same time.

"People People! Give us some space to breath." Joe yelled. I giggled a bit.

"Joe are you planning on marring her? Karla are you in love? Any kids? Joe why are you dating a slut?" Joe quickly turned around when he heard the last question. He did something I never expected him to do.

Joe's POV

I punched the guy right in the nose. It started bleeding but I could care less. He called her a slut! Karla has never dressed in anything or has ever done anything to prove she is a slut. They called her a slut but not Miley? People are so weird.

"Joe?" I heard Karla ask.

"Yeah.." I murmured as the photographers took pictures of the man and me.

"I think we should go now." She muttered as she tried to pull me. We pushed our way through the crowd. When we were out we started to run. They were chasing us. She quickly pulled me into a huge bush. I landed right on top of her.

"Hey." I said with a smirk and a wink. She started laughing. Then stopped. I saw her quickly glance at my lips. I did the same. I leaned in. Our lips met for about 5 seconds until we heard foot step and saw flashes. The photographers were right there staring and snapping pictures.

We both stood up and started running. We ran all the way back to the hotel. People were staring so I figured that the news had already spread. We got to our room. Nick and Kevin were playing Guitar Hero. Poor Nick, he never stands a chance.

"Hey guys, Nick feeling better?" Karla asked. He nodded not even looking up from the screen.

"Now what?" Karla asked me. I went and sat on my bed. I patted the spot next to be for her to sit. She sat down. I started to lean in until I felt her finger pressed against my lips.

"What?"

"So you are planning to make-out with your brothers in the same room?" She said.

"Come on they aren't even paying attention!" I exclaimed. She nodded and started to lean in. I put one hand on her cheek and another other back. She place both hands on top of my shoulders. The traced her lips with my tongue, begging for an entrance. She opened her mouth and I slid in.

"EWW!" I heard Nick yell. We completely ignored him.

"Can you guys stop? We are here in the same room so can you do that somewhere else?" Kevin asked. I gave him he finger. Karla pulled away to laugh.

"You had to break the kiss by laughing?" I asked. She nodded laughing hysterically. She started rolling off the bed and on to the floor. I looked at my brothers and they glanced at me. Then Nick started laughing. Then Kevin. I couldn't contain myself. We were all laughing. My life was perfect. Little did I know that everything was about to change.

**(A.N) Uh-Oh! What's gonna happen? Dun Dun Dun!! Lol.**


	21. Frankie Where'd you go?

Joe's POV

Joe's POV

Karla and Kevin went to get breakfast while I slept. When I woke up Nick was crying on the floor next to the phone.

"Hey Nick, what's wrong?" I asked as I saw his red puffy eyes. He looked at me and hugged me.

"F-F-Frankie's been k-k-kidnapped."

"W-WHAT?!" I yelled. How can someone kidnap a kid? He is only 7! What kind of heartless person would take a kid away from his family?

"M-mom said she went t-t-to the grocery store a-and h-he just d-d-d-disappeared." Nick stuttered. I felt my eyes sting. The tears came. At that moment Karla and Kevin came in with a fit of laughter. They both looked at us and stopped.

"What's wrong?" Karla asked.

"Frankie has been kidnapped." And just like they practice, both of them dropped the Starbucks.

"WHAT!" They both yelled. Karla started crying. I think Kevin was trying to be strong. His arms were folded up to his chest. He just went to his bed and looked down. Nick stayed on the floor and continued to cry. Karla went over to her bed and cried with her head in her hands. I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

Karla's POV

I fell asleep with Joe's arms around me. I poked my head up to look around. Nick was asleep in his own bed. Kevin was too. His bed had wet spots on it. I bet he couldn't hold it in. I looked at the clock. 2:53 AM. I slowly got up. I walked into the living room. I lay on the couch and turned on the TV.

"_Dude's! It's Hannah Montana!" _Nick said. I laughed at there silliness. I felt someone sit next to me. Nick. He smiled weakly.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey. You ok?" I asked.

"I guess. How can someone be so mean? Why couldn't they take someone else. Just a poor innocent 7 year old?" Nick asked back.

"Nick, life isn't always fair. You just have to go along with it. They're some people in this world that juts don't get it. They make other people suffer the same pain they suffer. They just don't understand that they need to get a life and move on." I replied.

"Yeah I know. Poor Frankie. He must be beyond scared." Nick looked at me with sad eyes. He was about to cry again. I gave him a hug.

"Don't worry. It'll be ok." I hoped.

**(A/N) Ok a little short but It will get better.**


	22. Candy slapped

Joe's POV

Joe's POV

I woke up and couldn't find Nick and Karla. I checked the time.6:32 AM. It's to early for both of them to be up. I looked all over the room I couldn't find them. Then I walked into the living room to find Nick asleep in Karla's arms. Jealousy stung my body. I quickly cooled down.

"You guys? Wake up!" I said as I shook them both. Nick woke up and his eyes were red and puffy. Karla looked around the quickly pushed Nick off.

"Oww my hand hurts! Dang Nick you are very heavy." She said as she stretched her arm.

"Sorry." Nick muttered and looked away. I sat down next to him and hugged him. Karla gave me a sympathetic smile as I looked over his shoulder.

"Don't worry Nick, I'm sure Frankie's fine." I tried calming him down but he kept on crying. Small gasps were heard.

Karla's POV

I hated seeing Nick like this. He seemed so depressed. I wish I could actually tell him nothing's wrong but I might be lying. I watched as Joe hugged him. I smiled and Joe winked back. I looked as Nick continued to cry. I gently rubbed his back as he cried.

"Don't worry Nick, I'm sure Frankie's fine." Joe told him.

"Yeah Nick, just be on the positive side! I don't think there is such a person in the world who would hurt such a poor innocent 7 year old boy!" I added. Nick pulled way form Joe's hug. He looked at both of us.

"I'm gonna call mom." Nick stated as he walked towards the phone. I looked at Joe dumbfounded. He just shrugged as he helped me up.

"Joe I'm sitting on the couch. I don't need any help." I said as I stood up.

"Fine! I was trying to be nice." He pouted and walked next to Nick. I giggled at his childness.

"Mom? How are you? Have you heard any news about Frankie? How's dad?" Nick attacked his mom with questions. He only responded with a simple ok and bye.

"They haven't got any new news." He said and ran back to the room.

"Nick we have a concert today! Try to be happy!" Joe yelled after him. Kevin walked into the room and looked at us.

"How is he?" He asked.

"Not good. He really feels bad about this." Joe replied. I just smiled and went to get a towel. I grabbed some skinny jeans and an over-sized t-shirt. I went to shower and calm myself down. This is so sad. Poor Frankie. He must feel horrible.

Frankie's POV

"Thank you!" I said to the lady who gave me candy. She smiled and walked away. She has been giving me candy since yesterday at the store. I have my own room with a lot of toys. It's awesome.

"Anything else Franklin?" A man came in. They've told me to call them mom and dad.

"Umm can I call my mommy?" I asked. I missed my mom. I wonder if she's met these people.

"Sure. BETTY GET IN HERE!" He yelled and the lady came back in.

"What is it Frankie?" She asked. I may be a child but I'm sure that's not my mom.

"I want my real mommy." I cried. The man and lady looked at each other then back at me.

"We are your new real parents." She said in a soft tone.

"NO! I WANT MY MOMMY!" I cried even louder. Then he slapped me.


	23. It'll be ok

Karla's POV

Karla's POV

Well the show started with me doing a couple of songs. I could get poor Frankie off my mind. Something inside me told me that he wasn't safe. But I couldn't tell Nick that. He was really depressed. I am too, but Frankie is his brothers so of course he would be more depressed than I am. I performed a few songs before I announced the Jonas Brothers.

"Let's give it up for Kevin Nick and JOE!" I yelled. The crowd went wild. Kevin came out running like a maniac. Then Joe jumping and fell. He got up and smiled. Nick simply came out and stood there with his hands on the guitar and yelling "We're the kids of the future" showing no enthusiasm. He was like that during the whole show. No smiles, waves, claps, or actual words. Just singing. When they were done I came out from backstage.

"Wait! Before you leave, I wanted to sing one more song." And again, I heard that wild amount of clapping. The Jonas brothers sat on the floor just staring at me.

"For you Frankie"

_**This is for my peoples  
Who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby  
Your man or your lady  
Put your hand way up high  
We will never say bye  
No, no, no**_

Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers  
Friends and cousins  
This is for my peoples  
Who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky  
Cause we will never say bye

As a child there were them times  
I didn't get it  
But you kept me in line  
I didn't know why  
You didn't show up sometimes  
On Sunday mornings and I missed you  
But I'm glad we talked through

All them grown folk things  
Separation brings  
You never let me know it  
You never let it show  
Because you loved me and obviously  
There's so much more left to say  
If you were with me today  
Face to face

I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on I wish  
I could talk to you for a while  
Miss you but I try not to cry  
As time goes by

And it's true that you've  
Reached a better place  
Still I'd give the world to see your face  
And be right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say

Bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye

You never got a chance to see  
How good I've done  
And you never got to  
See me back at number one  
I wish that you were here  
To celebrate together  
I wish that we could  
Spend the holidays together

I remember when you used to  
Tuck me in at night  
With the teddy bear you gave me  
That I held so tight  
I thought you were so strong  
You'd make it through whatever  
It's so hard to accept the fact  
You're gone forever

I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on I wish  
I could talk to you for a while  
Miss you but I try not to cry  
As time goes by

And it's true that you've  
Reached a better place  
Still I'd give the world to see your face  
And be right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say

Bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye

This is for my peoples  
Who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby  
Your man or your lady  
Put your hand way up high  
We will never say bye

Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers  
Friends and cousins  
This is for my peoples  
Who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky  
Cause we will never say bye, bye.

I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on I wish  
I could talk to you for a while  
Miss you but I try not to cry  
As time goes by

And it's true that you've  
Reached a better place  
Still I'd give the world to see your face  
And be right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say

Bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye 

_**  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye**_

The song ended and my eyes were filled with tears. The song really didn't have to do with Frankie much but it still touches. Frankie is gone but hopefully not gone gone. I looked around. EVERYONE was crying. Joe, Kevin, Nick, fans, and our musician. Nick couldn't help himself though. He had his hand over his mouth and ran out. Joe nodded over to me and I nodded back. I handed him the microphone and ran off the stage looking for Nick. He wasn't anywhere in sight. I looked in all the dressing rooms and couldn't find him. That was until I heard small gasping noises coming form a closet. I opened it to find Nick with his knees pressed up against his chest and his arms wrapped around himself. His head was buried in his knees. I went inside and closed the door.

"Nicky?" I asked to see if he knew I was in there. He looked up and cried even harder. I sat next to him I put my arm around him. He slowly looked up.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"If only I knew…" I replied. He really couldn't stop crying. My phone began to vibrate. I pulled it out and saw that I had a message from Joe.

**Where are you two?**

**The shows over and**

**We can't find you! Did**

**You get kidnapped?**

**-Joe 3**

I giggled at his message. Nick looked back up and read the message.

"I can't believe you." He muttered as he scooted away from me.

"What?" I asked.

"You and JOE! FRANKIE'S MISSING! All you do is laugh and try to make things better when you know they won't be!" He yelled.

"NICHOLAS JONAS! TAKE THAT BACK! Things WILL be ok! The reason we joke around because we like to look at the bright side. You always look at the bad side Nick! Try thinking that it will be ok!" I yelled back.

"I'm sorry." He said as he went to give me a hug. I wrapped my arms around him as we sat down on the floor.

"It'll be ok…It'll be ok.. It'll be ok." Nick fell asleep in my arms.

**(A/N) That song made me sad. This chapter was pretty sad for me to write. Thinking of Nick actually being like that.**


	24. It's hurts but you didn't die

Joe's POV

"THERE YOU ARE!" I yelled when I finally found Karla and Nick. Nick was asleep in a hug from Karla. Man! Don't they know how mad that makes me? I quickly calmed down.

"SHHHHH!" Karla yelled back.

"Why?" I asked loudly but not yelling. She pointed at Nick. His eyes were opened but very red. He looked at me and Karla. She let go of him and stretched her hand. Nick looked so sad that I was glad to give him the news. I went up to him and knelt down. He looked at me as if I were crazy.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"They found Frankie!" I exclaimed. Nick jumped up from excitement and hit his head on a mop.

"OH MY GOD! Where? Who took him? Is he ok? When can I see him? How did they find him? Can I got to McDonalds later?" He asked.

"Umm, At a house. This couple who wanted children but couldn't get any. He is ok except they said that the man slapped him. We are gonna have to see him when the tours over. They found him because he ran out of the house and bumped into a fan who knew he was kidnapped and she called the police. Mom and Dad kept her number because they couldn't thank her enough. And yes you can get McDonalds." I answered. Karla looked at me and Nick was jumping around in excitement.

"YEAH! I am gonna call mom to see if I can talk to Frankie." And with that he ran off. Karla laughed a bit and looked down. I laughed along to. She looked up and smiled. I winked at her. She giggled.

"Wow Joe. Are trying to say you have a crush on me? Cause if you do I think I could've guessed." She stated.

"Or not." She added.

"Or not?" I questioned. She nodded. I couldn't help to smile.

"I love your smile." She said.

"Isn't the guy supposed to say that?" I asked. She shrugged and looked down at the ground. I pointed her chin up with my finger. I pressed my lips against her. We were both on the floor so it was kind of uncomfortable. I slowly stood up, taking her up with me. Our lips never disconnected. I pressed her against the wall behind her. We were making out for a while until I pulled away for air. We were both breathing heavily.

"Wow." She smiled. I pressed my forehead against hers. I smiled as she laughed. Then, Mr. Kevin Jonas had to come and ruin the moment.

"You guys we have to go! We haven't packed up yet! The bus leaves near 2 am today and its around 10 pm right now. We need to get out of the venue and into the hotel. Let's go." He stated.

"UGH! Fine, I wasn't doing anything of interest. GOSH KEVIN!" I complained. Karla laughed. We walked out of the closet and began walking down the hallway. I laced my hand with hers. She laid her head on my shoulder. I was so busy looking at her that I didn't notice the wall in front of me.

"OW!" I cried out in pain. She laughed. I walked out the door still rubbing my nose.

"That hurt a lot." I said.

"Oh suck it up, you're not gonna die!" She yelled and ran off towards the limo. I chased after her. She stopped and leaned on the car. I kissed her. Then Kevin again had to open the door.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed when Kevin opened the door.

"Sorry!" He apologized.

"It's ok." She said as she got in the limo.

"My back hurts now Kevin."

"Oh suck it up your not gonna die!" I replied in her girly voice. She glared at me and looked at Nick. He was smiling as he looked out the window. She looked at Kevin who was texting madly on his phone. She looked over his shoulder for a while. Kevin didn't notice until Karla laughed. He turned around causing his straightened hair to smack Karla in the face. She crinkled her nose and stayed quiet as Kevin glared.

"How much did you read?" He asked sharply with his hands over his chest.

"Not much. Only from 'Oh Kevin! I remember that night you were so feisty! I never knew you had it in you' to 'I know, don't worry I'll try to go over tonight so we can continue babe'. That's it." She stated. Nick and I laughed so hard that the driver stopped to ask us if we're ok.

"Karla! GOD, you're so nosy!" Kevin yelled in frustration.

"No! I'm just a very curious person." She stated.

"That's why I lover her."

* * *

**(A/N) Ok it was totally lame right? HAHA. I'm running out of ideas here! HELP!**


	25. Isabelle

**(A/N) Beautified Butterfly? That was my idea! I wanted Nick to have someone so I made up that character! Haha, nice.**

Nick's POV

When we got to the hotel we started to pack up. I was so glad that Frankie was back. Now my life was pretty much back to normal. I packed everthing up and began to dance around the hotel room.

"Nick settle down! You're giving me a head-ache!" Karla complained. I stuck my tongue out at her. She stuck it back until Kevin came in between us.

"Be mature." He ordered. When he walked back, Karla and I both stuck our tongues out and him. Joe began to laugh until Kevin turned around. Everything went quiet. I laughed. Everyones eyes turned to look at me. Kevin began to turn. I looked over at Karla and winked. She nodded and did the same gesture to Joe. He nodded. We counted 5 seconds and grabbed pillows and threw them at Kevin. He was so surprised that he fell on the ground. Then, after about 5 minutes we were all on the floor, mostly laughing.

"You guys need to grow up! Why don't you get a life?" Kevin yelled. He walked out of the room. I looked over at Joe and Karla. They were just staring at each other. I wish I could be like that with someone. I decided to leave them alone. But Kevin told us to bring everything down, the bus was here. We all crammed inside. I looked at the clock. 2:47. AM. Wow we have sleeping to do.

"I'm not tired." Karla whined. Joe put his arm around her waist.

"Yes you are!" He urged her. I saw a smirk crawl across her face. They both went into the bedroom. Kevin went to the front of the bus to watch T.V. I was bored and had no idea what to do. Then I remembered something. A piece of paper. The piece of paper that had that girl's number. The one that found Frankie. My mom gave me the number. I wonder if she was awake. Well, I'm bored so why not. I grabbed my phone and dialed the number. It rang 4 times before someone answere.

"Hello?" I heard a sleepy voice answer.

"Um hey, this is Nick. Jonas." I waited to hear some kind of scream. Nothing.

"Hi. I'm (yawn) Isabelle." She said.

"Well, Umm I wanted to thank you for saving my little brother." I thanked her.

"Oh don't worry about it. I would do anything for a child. and for you guys. Wait, now I sound creepy." She said. I chuckled.

"So I am sorry. I was kind of bored and couldn't find anything fun to do so I decided to call you." I confessed.

"It's fine. I was pretty bored myself. So bored that I fell asleep!" She exclaimed. She sounded really fun.

"Look this may sound weird but can you send me a picture of yourself. I wanna see what you look like." I told her.

"Sure, that's not creepy at all!" I laughed along with her.

"Wait. Your call came in private. Can I have your number?" She asked.

"Yeah its (insert random numbers here)"

"Thanks ok hold on I'll send you one. I have to hang up so bye."

"Bye"

I hung up and the text came in. I quickly opened it and looked at the beautiful girl in the picture. Her hair was red and curly. Her eyes were sea green. She had freckled but they made her look even more beautiful. I stared at her clothes. She was wearing a mini-skirt with some knee high converse. I didn't even now they existed but the look awesome. Her shirt was a long graphic t-shirt. It had a picture of an "I" with a snake wrapped around it. She was looking straight into the camera with a million dollar smile. I knew she was one heck of a girl.


	26. Oh it's love

Joe's POV

As soon as we got to the room, Karla laid down on the bed. I laid next to her and looked up. Then I turned to face her. She looked back at me with a smile. I scooted closer to her.

"I'm so in love with you." I whispered to her.

"I love you too." She told me back. I loved this feeling. The feeling when you love someone and they love you back. I've never felt like that before. I hated it when people told me first loves never last. I knew it was. It had to last. I don't want to lose her and I will do everything possible for her to love me. She is the one.

"Marry me." I whispered. Her eyes widened.

"What?" She asked in a whisper but still loud.

"Marry me Karla. I love you and I want to be with you forever so why not?" I told her.

"Joe I love you too but don't you think it's too soon? I've know you for a while but we are only 18. I don't think your fans would like that." She said. I had to agree though.

"Fine. But you will marry me sometime in the future right?" I asked hopefully. She smiled.

"Of course." She said. I couldn't help but to kiss her. I still felt that spark. The fire I felt with every kiss. The passion we both shared. I slowly crawled on top of her. She rested her hands around my neck. I put mine on her cheek as I kissed her harder. My tongue slid through her teeth. My hand began to slid down to her sides. I ran them up and down, which caused a moan from her.

"mm Joe stop." She said. I pulled away and looked at her concerned face.

"What?" I asked.

"Uh well, I don't feel comfortable doing this. Especially with your brothers in front of the bus." She told me.

"We aren't doing anything bad." I informed her.

"Yeah but if they hear me moan they will get the wrong idea!" She whispered loudly

"Then don't moan, it's as easy at that." I said and began to kiss her again. She pushed me back. Then pulled me down and crawled on top of me. She put her hand on my knee and began to crawl it until she reached my inner thigh.

"Now you try not to moan" She whispered as her thumbs began to rub in a circular motions on my thighs. She was right. It isn't easy not to moan. I ended up moaning anyways. She got off of me and straightened out her clothes and hair. Then she turned back to me and stared.

"I told you." She said with a smirk and began to walk out the room. I quickly stood up and followed. We walked to find Nick sleeping on the couch phone in hand and Kevin talking to someone on the phone.

"I miss you too. I'll be there soon. Yeah tours almost over babe. Well maybe. I don't know. alright then. Bye. Love you too." He said into the phone and hung up. He looked at us and smiled.

"How are you guys?" He exclaimed as he gave me a hug and Karla too. I gave him a stare and looked at Karla who was looking at him with a confused glance. He shrugged and walked away. Then I walked over to Nick and felt someone put their arms around me. I knew it was Karla since she was the only person in the room who was awake. I turned around and gave her a hug too. SHe rested her head on my chest and put my chin on her head. It wasn't a hug that meant anything. Just random I guess.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She replied.

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry for a long no update. I've had a very busy month but school is almost over! WOOHOO then CAMP ROCK! I can't wait.**

* * *


	27. The End is always a new beginning

_3 months later_

_Joe's POV_

**_"_**Honey I'm home!" I yelled through Karla's house. I saw her jump up from the couch, startled.

"JOSEPH! Trying to give me a heart attack?" Karla screamed. She stood up and gave me a hug. I took in her appearance. Green gym shorts, white tank top, sock, no make-up and he hair up in a ponytail.

"What are you up to?" I asked as I pulled away.

"Watching 'The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'." She smiled. I wrapped my arm around her waist as I led her to the couch. We sat down and she snuggled closer to me.

"Are your parents home?" I asked. I saw a smirk crawl across her face as she shook her head no. I bent down and placed a kiss on her lips. She smiled and went for more. I slowly stood up bring her with me,not breaking the kiss. I made my way up the stairs with oneof my hands on her hip and the other on her neck. I opened the door to her room and tryed to find my way with my eyes closed. I felt her fall on the bed and I landed right on top of her.

"I must say Mr.Jonas, you didn't trip, I'm impressed." She winked. I laughed along side of her.I kissed her again this time with more passion. My hands went down to her side careful not to tickle her. Her hands were messing up my hair and I enjoyed it.I pulled away and looked at her.

"You know, We're 19 now. We have the right to do anything." I smiled sheepishly.

"We had that right when we were 18 but we didn't do anything now did we?"She replied.

"Well yeah but now we're older and sexier." I said with a hair flip. She giggled and stared at me.

"Well if we do have the right to do anything, then what do you wanna do?" She asked staring me down. I looked away for a moment and thought. This was the perfect moment. I took out the small velvet box and kneeled down.

_"Will you marry me?"_

* * *

_8 months later._

Karla's POV

I looked at my white dress. It was thin and long. Silky yet beautiful. Simple, yet elegant. I was ready. This is my moment. Then I heard the music begin. I took a deep breath and began my journey. I walked into the church looking at everyone. My family. Mom, Dad, Uncle, Aunts, Cousins, and even some I never seen before. My dad came and linked his arm with mine. I smiled.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded and stared straight ahead where I saw my love. His black hair across one of those caramel eyes. His smile shining brighter than the sun. His tux perfectly ironed and organized. His eyes were straight on mine. On the other side were his brothers. He couldn't choose one as the best man and I smiled at that. They were both staring at me. Then I didn't notice everyones eyes were on me. Of course, since I was the bride. I remember how this was all over the news, magazines and such. They made it into the biggest buzz in Hollywood, and I didn't care. The only thing that mattered to me was the boy I was marrying. Then before I knew it, the journey was over. I was standing side-my-side to my fiance. We said all our vows and before we knew it, it was time.

"Do you Joseph Adam Jonas take Karla Lizzet Pacheco to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Karla Lizzet Pacheco take Joseph Adam Jonas to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride." Joe grabbed my hand and kissed me. It was the best moment of my life so far. I've never felt so happy. Now, I can't wait for the new beginning.

**(A/N) The End. There is probably gonna be a sequel. I hoped you liked it. :)**


End file.
